Tufts Veterinary School through the effort of Dr. Susan Cotter proposes to put a major emphasis on the teaching of comparative transfusion medicine (TM). The TMAA will allow Dr. Cotter to develop skills which can then be used to develop a comprehensive curriculum. Emphasis on major points will reappear throughout the basic science and clinical curricula through a coordinated faculty interaction. Similarly residency training will include seminars and clinical exposure to modern blood banking techniques. A new residency position will be created for specialty training in TM. The long range goals will be to attract talented individuals toward careers in comparative TM and improve the general level of knowledge of veterinarians necessary for information exchange with physicians in TM research. These goals will be attained with the help of three Boston TM physicians who have agreed to make their expertise, facilities and research laboratories available to the candidate, residents and students until the Tufts TM program is well developed. Tufts is uniquely suited to provide the scientific and technical environment to attract students to careers in TM. Opportunities for collaboration, both within Tufts and in the Boston medical community are unmatched anywhere in the country.